


The First Game

by CrimzieLightwood



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimzieLightwood/pseuds/CrimzieLightwood
Summary: It's the first game of the season and Gabriel finds himself approached by an annoying and ignorant man."Gabriel, for once, was relieved to hear the feedback. He paid no mind to the man next to him. He watched the team run onto the field and could not contain his smile and cheered loudly..."
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Sophie Collins/Gideon Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The First Game

"Folks, it is finally that time! We have several minutes before it starts so let's kick off the first game of the season with a visit to the concession stand. We don't want to miss a second of this game! It seems our home team is still off field but I do see our guest team continuing their warmups and wow, do they look ready! Looks like we'll have a hell of game today. While we're waiting on the home team, their cheerleaders have a little performance for us!"

Gabriel winced at the feedback as the announcer shut the microphone off. He watched the cheerleaders run out into the field, smiling as he saw Eugenia waving enthusiastically at the crowd. A shuffling noise caught Gabriel’s attention and he turned to find his brother next to him, watching Eugenia as well.

"Do you really want to see this?" Gabriel asked.

Gideon folded his hands, leaning onto the railing. "No, but I will support her,"

There was a moment of silence before Gabriel asked, “How much does it bother you seeing her in that outfit?"

"So, so much,” Gideon replied instantly. “This world is full of perverts and I want to beat the asses of every guy I catch looking at her.”

Gabriel chuckled at his brother’s expression and turned back to watch his niece. "She's growing up. They all are,"

"She's still my little girl,"

"They'll always be our little ones," Gabriel said. He turned back to where his family was sitting, looking for his actual little one. He did not spot Alexander anywhere, and it did not appear that Cecily had him.

"That's why it's hard," He heard Gideon’s reply but did not register his words.

Gabriel turned back to Gideon. "Where's Sophie?"

"She's over-" Gideon cut off as he turned back, pointing to the area Gabriel was previously looking. "Well, she was over there with Alex. She most likely took him for a walk but I'll find out."

Gideon walked over to Cecily and leaned in, obviously trying to be heard amongst the crowd and music. Cecily nodded. She turned and pointed towards the stand’s exit.

Gabriel watched as Gideon followed Cecily’s directions, disappearing behind the stand. He turned back towards the field, leaning onto the railing again. He was eager for the game to begin. A surge of excitement rose in him, and Gabriel found himself smiling as he thought of the party set up at his home. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that they were going to win. Cecily insisted that they should trust his instincts, and then suggested (and ultimately decided) that a party should be thrown to celebrate the win. Even though he had complete faith in the team, he was still skeptical, as the idea of losing (which was only a tiny chance, a grain-sized chance, really) and coming home to a celebration party seemed depressing. Gabriel’s thoughts were interrupted as a deep voice cut through.

"Gabriel, right?" A man stood next to Gabriel, holding his hand out.

Gabriel turned, shaking the man’s hand. “Yes, Mr. Alvaro, right? Goldswell?"

"Please, call me Alvin,"

Gabriel nodded, "Is your son on the team?"

Alvin smiled big and glanced towards the field entrance. "Yes, he is. Quarterback, actually,"

"Impressive," Gabriel replied.

"It is, quite so. And Christopher, he is playing as well?” Before Gabriel could reply, Alvin continued, “I must say, it's about time he steps out of that rubbish interest of his. We've already lost one man to science,"

Gabriel quelled his anger and pushed back the impolite words that were nearly out of his mouth. Instead, he responded, "Henry Branwell is a smart and well-respected man. Why should the pursuit of his passion be frowned upon? He has done more for this school, and this town, than you realize. I am proud of my son for wanting to follow in his footsteps,"

Too many have tried to defame Henry Branwell’s reputation. Because Henry had an abundance more brain cells than the townsmen, they had the nerve to slander his name in jealousy and fear. Henry was the most brilliant man Gabriel had ever met, and he was delighted to find that Henry’s brilliance rubbed off on his son.

"And Christopher is not playing," Gabriel added.

"No?” Alvin replied, ignoring Gabriel’s statement (Gabriel suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at that). “Then your nephew, Thomas, perhaps? Surely, that giant of boy would be a natural, and effective, player,"

Gabriel took a deep breath. For some reason, it felt treasonous to tell this man, this stranger, about his family. But Alvin did not seem to be a threat, and Gabriel assumed he was simply annoyed at the man’s previous ignorance. "Thomas did play a bit, but he found band much more pleasing," he said finally, nudging towards the band on the field, who was now walking back to the track along with the cheerleaders.

"So it appears," Alvin said, a tone present that ticked Gabriel off even more. "Then who are you here to support?"

"Here we go folks, give a round of applause for our home team!"

Gabriel, for once, was relieved to hear the feedback. He paid no mind to the man next to him. He watched the team run onto the field and could not contain his smile and cheered loudly as he spotted Anna in the front.


End file.
